Conventional online advertising is limited to statically generated advertisements. Static advertisements began with text, images, and hyperlinks. These types of static advertisements are still utilized, but static advertisements now also utilize audio, video, and scripts to enhance advertisements. Despite these enhancements, the advertisements are still static. The advertisement does not adapt to changes in web page content, product offerings, prices, etc. If a change occurs, a new advertisement is created manually.
In addition, conventional advertisements do not facilitate comparative shopping. For instance, the advertisements displayed on a web page with search results typically provide limited information about a particular merchant and do not provide information to allow a purchaser to compare products without visiting other web pages.